Sasuke vs Naruto
by skyrans
Summary: Naruto itu termasuk lelaki yang hangat dan biasa bersahabat dengan anak-anak. Masalahnya... anak kekasihnya ini tidak masuk dalam kategori anak-anak biasa. ;A bit NaruHina with chibi!Sasu ;Oneshot ;AU ;DLDR ;Mind to Review?


**Sasuke vs Naruto**  
 **Quality Time with Sasuke? Keep Dreaming, Old Man!**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **A bit NaruHina with chibi!Sasuke**

 **.**

 **I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benar tidak apa-apa kalau kau menjaganya dulu?" Hinata bertanya ragu, keningnya ia kerutkan membuat sepasang alisnya makin berdekatan.

Hinata menengok ke ruang tengah, memeriksa keberadaan seorang bocah laki-laki berumur empat tahun-putranya-yang tengah duduk di atas sofa dengan fokusnya pada layar kaca, boneka kucing Tom setia menemani di sampingnya. Setidaknya bocah itu terlihat nyaman.

Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan surai pirang yang sejak tadi bersender di dinding foyer tertawa kecil kemudian memberikan Hinata senyum yang meyakinkan.

"Kau terlalu cemas, _Hime_ ," ujarnya, mencoba menghapus keraguan Hinata. "Sasuke dan aku akan bersenang-senang hari ini. Percayalah. Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku ini cepat akrab sekali dengan anak-anak?"

Naruto-lelaki pirang itu-tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya. Senyum yang entah bagaimana, hampir selalu berhasil membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tertular untuk ikut tersenyum. Seperti Hinata saat ini, ia tersenyum menanggapi Naruto meskipun dalam hatinya ia masih ragu meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Naruto. Bukan ia tidak mempercayai Naruto, hanya saja ia tahu anak laki-lakinya itu agak-sangat-tidak bersahabat dengan orang baru.

"Kalau begitu... baiklah. "Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Kadang Sasuke bisa jadi sangat menyusahkan, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik dan manis," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum, tangan kanannya membenahi letak tali tas di bahunya.

"Aku juga tahu dia pasti anak yang baik. Mengingat kau adalah ibunya." Naruto memandang Hinata yang mengangguk kecil penuh arti. Ia tak melewatkan rona merah di pipi gadis itu karena pujian kecil yang ia lontarkan. "Oh, sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat atau kau akan terlambat. Jangan mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, aku pasti menjaganya dengan baik."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menawarkan seulas senyum kepada Naruto. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Dan baru Hinata berbalik hendak menuju pintu, sebuah tangan besar mengamit pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya mendekat. Rona merah di wajah Hinata terlanjur sulit untuk disembunyikan kala ia sadar wajah Naruto berada dekat di hadapannya. Senyum lebar penuh harap ditunjukkan oleh lelaki yang beberapa bulan ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak ada kecupan selamat tinggal?" Mata biru Naruto berbinar.

Ekspresi Naruto yang sudah seperti anak kecil merajuk ingin dibelikan mainan baru membuat Hinata keluar dari rasa terkejutnya dan malah tersenyum geli. Naruto juga belum melepaskan genggaman ataupun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu enggan melakukannya sampai ia mendapat apa yang diinginkannya.

Masih dengan senyum kecilnya, Hinata hanya menutup mata ringan. Tidak mencoba lebih mendekat ataupun melarikan diri. Respons pasif yang menandakan nyalanya lampu hijau untuk Naruto.

Naruto yang mengerti tersenyum puas. Ia perlahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hingga semakin dekat dan... berhenti.

Ya, Naruto menghentikan sendiri aksinya sebelum bibirnya dapat menyentuh Hinata. Ada yang aneh. Perasaannya tidak enak. Entahlah, ia mendadak merasa bergidik. Mati rasa. Rasanya seperti seember air es mengguyur tubuhnya. Naruto menengok ke arah kanan kemudian merasa ia telah menemukan sumber kegundahan hatinya itu.

Sepasang oniks milik Sasuke yang dirasa Naruto membawa hawa membekukan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak lagi terlihat menggemaskan meskipun tangan kirinya memeluk boneka kucing Tom di dadanya. Sorot mata dengan iris hitam itu seperti menantang Naruto, seperti meneriakkan _'Mendekat lagi saja ke ibuku kalau masih punya nyali!'_.

Naruto meneguk salivanya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah berumur empat tahun bisa terlihat semengerikan ini?!

Hinata yang tak merasakan apapun terjadi kembali membuka mata dan sudah mendapati Naruto keluar dari zona amannya. Ia juga dapat melihat gores bingung dan kecewa di raut lelaki pirang itu.

Menyadari lelaki itu tak terfokus padanya, Hinata mengikuti arah netra biru lelaki itu untuk kemudian mendapati putranya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Memandang ke arah mereka. Atau tepatnya ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" panggil Hinata, agak terkejut. Segera ia melepas genggaman Naruto di pergelangannya dan berjalan mendekati putra semata wayangnya itu dengan senyum tulus. "Kau tidak menonton acara favoritmu?" tanya Hinata sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam Sasuke.

"Bosan," balas Sasuke setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke arah sang ibu yang berdiri menjulang di depannya, wajah datarnya kembali terlihat menggemaskan.

Naruto bersumpah ekspresi mengerikan masih menempel di wajah kecil itu hingga detik terakhir manik birunya terhubung dengan iris hitam berkilat itu.

Hinata melebarkan senyumnya, ia kemudian berjongkok, menyejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi Sasuke. "Baiklah... mama akan pergi bekerja sekarang," ujar Hinata meski sebelumnya ia sudah berpamitan dengan Sasuke di ruang tengah. "Jangan menyusahkan paman Naruto, mengerti?"

Sasuke diam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Hinata berdiri setelah mendapat respons singkat itu. Ia kembali bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

"Aku berangkat," pamitnya.

"Ya... umm... hati-hati," balas Naruto kikuk.

Naruto mendengus dalam hati. Hinata tidak akan mungkin memberinya kecupan jika begini. Naruto melirik bocah muka dua yang kini terlihat tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di permukaan kain bonekanya, seperti sedang menyingkirkan debu yang menempel di mainannya itu.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam kalau begitu," ujar Hinata lagi.

Hinata baru memulai satu langkah namun kembali dihentikan. Kali ini ia berhenti karena tarikan kecil di ujung blusnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke mendongak menatapnya dengan binar mata yang melemahkan hati.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Hinata, masih dengan posisi berdiri.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Bocah itu hanya mengangkat dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya, meminta Hinata untuk berjongkok. Hinata yang mengerti langsung mengabulkan pinta putranya itu hingga kini wajah mereka berhadapan lagi.

"Kenapa-"

Dalam satu kedipan Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya dan memberi satu kecupan kecil di bibir Hinata. Tidak begitu lama, hanya sekitar dua detik sebelum ia kembali menarik diri. Senyum manis menggantikan raut datar yang biasa menghiasi wajah bocah itu.

"Daahh, Ma... hati-hati," ucapnya sambil melambai kecil.

Persimpangan imajiner muncul bersamaan dengan rasa kesal yang mendatangi Naruto. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak cemberut karena merasa dikalahkan oleh seorang balita.

 _ **Sasuke - 1. Naruto - 0.**_

Beda Naruto, beda pula Hinata. _Single mother_ itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Tawa kecil mengalun merdu dari bibirnya, rasa bangga akan perhatian sang putra kental mengisi suaranya.

"Daahh juga, Sayang," jawab Hinata. "Mama akan bawakan makanan favoritmu saat pulang nanti," tambahnya, matanya menyipit manis membentuk bulan sabit karena tarikan senyum bibirnya.

Mendengar itu, senyum Sasuke semakin merekah. "Benar?!" tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja. Asal kau janji untuk menjadi anak baik sampai mama menjemputmu nanti?" Hinata menangkup wajah kecil putranya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah... sampai jumpa," ucap Hinata sebelum mengecup lembut kening, hidung dan bibir putranya.

Kelopak mata Naruto dibuat semakin lebar melihat adegan manis itu. Tanpa sadar ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Oke.

 _ **Sasuke - 2. Naruto - 0.**_

Hinata berdiri dan mulai bergerak. Sasuke masih di tempatnya berdiri dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan ke arahnya. Naruto masih teronggok di sisi lain foyer-namun segera mengganti raut lesunya saat Hinata melambai ke arahnya.

Sampai pintu ditutup kembali dan Hinata menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Raut datar Sasuke-yang menurut Naruto menyeramkan-kembali muncul. Bocah itu melirik tajam Naruto sebelum kaki kecilnya santai bergerak ke arah rak sepatu yang tersedia di salah satu sudut foyer.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat anak laki-laki kekasihnya itu mengambil sebelah sepatu kecil milik bocah itu sendiri dan memakainya di kaki kanan. Naruto masih tidak dapat membaca maksud dari gerik aneh bocah itu yang kemudian berdiri mendekatinya dengan sebelah kaki terpasang sepatu.

Naruto menunduk, menatap heran Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri mendongak melempar tatapan tajamnya. Kerut di keningnya belum memudar, dan yang kemudian disadarinya adalah rasa nyeri yang mendadak menyerang tulang keringnya.

Bocah itu menendang tulang keringnya dengan sebelah kaki yang sebelumnya ia pakaikan sepatu!

Naruto mengerang. Refleks matanya mengarah ke penjahat kecil di hadapannya. Dengan mata menyipit kesal ia memerhatikan Sasuke yang sekarang tengah melepas kembali sepatu di kaki kanannya dengan wajah datar seolah bocah itu tidak melakukan kenakalan apapun sebelumnya.

Naruto yang semula dongkol dibuat melongo saat dilihatnya Sasuke melempar asal sepatu yang menjadi alat kejahatannya itu setelah berhasil melepasnya. Naruto dibuat lebih tercengang saat bocah itu menjulurkan lidah mengejeknya, sebelum akhirnya tubuh kecil itu melenggang bebas masuk ke ruang tengah. Ruang tengah apartemen Naruto! Tanpa sedikitpun melirik pemiliknya!

Kedutan kesal di pelipis Naruto bertambah.

 _What a brat!_

.

.

.

 _And Eventually..._

 _ **Sasuke - 3. Naruto - ... entah apakah sanggup untuk sekedar pecah telur.**_

- _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _There you go..._**

 _ **Jangan tanya Sasu anak Hinata sama siapa, karena aku sama sekali ngga kepikiran kesitu xD**_  
 _ **Bener deh, cuma mendadak bayangin chibi!sasu jadi anaknya Hinata dan muncullah ini :3**_

 _ **Dan anggap ini fic sebagai happy early-bday mas Naru :***_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
